


Kyungsoo Innuendos

by arcanelads



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanelads/pseuds/arcanelads
Summary: Some are nsfw, some are simply saddening but it's all kyungsoo.





	1. Chapter 1

_when two soul meets, the slowest motion of life begins in the most luscious way._

Escape- that was playing in my head. In a continuous loop, I only wished to escape from being under this man's overtime education is the greatest system. Though in this university, he's the only professor that stood a chance on taking me over the seat and unbuttoned on the table. But he wasn't easy, as much as I tried playing along with his smart girl type, the wires in my mind goes mad looking at his slender fingers touching the board nor his glasses.

He lets out a cough. '... focus!' that's all he was able to let out, insisting me to stay focus. It's been a week since our first personal tutor in the class, 'You can do better.' he said. The only reason I accepted this class was because sociology, and him. Odd enough the girls here think his style is too old and not fitting for the face, as well as the body he was gifted to have.

His soft eyes hidden behind those semi-rimmed glasses, his supple and promising lips that must've tasted heaven's apple. Everytime he moves, even the slightest bit got me mystified. No one understood the passion he has for his work, a mistake and his breath was inches away. I'd do thousand mistakes if that's what it takes to have a figment of him in me, his condensed carbon dioxide breath in my face was all it takes.

Sometimes I fear it was him, teasing me uncontrollably. I glance at the clock, only to see dawn has set and it's past my usual time being here. Besides, shivering in class, alone. I must say, I felt most remorseful today.

Suddenly, he stood up from his seat and wipe the whiteboard. 'Okay, it's getting late and I don't think you'll have to continue this class anymore.' He exhaled a sigh. Putting the eraser on its rightful place, he faced me. 'This will be our last class together.' I'll be honest, that was upsetting.

'...it's fine, I guess.' I chuckled lightly. 

We packed our things and went the same way.

As we both walked down the hallway, a strange awkward heat caused my neck to tensed up. I croaked my throat. '... would you like to eat with me?' I braced myself. He stopped himself, probably to think about his answer or his excuse because its kyungsoo.

Almost nearing the entrance . 'Yes.' he said.

We ate at a nearby stall, almost intoxicated by the amount of alcohol I consumed under an hour. I learned his flushed face was so much more adorable than his cold, expressionless self in class. As we begin to ramble ourselves into the night, the sky grumbled indicating a heavy rain was about to start.

As soon as we got in his car, my eyes were tracing the outline of his body. Being beside him was already intoxicating for me, his face was fixated on the road. His eyes were fiercely irritating, incomparable to his lips that was inviting me for a kiss. His body was lusciously salivating beneath the white top he wore, and his wet hair was asking to be ruffled. 

'You should stop looking at me already.' he laughed. Still fixing his eyes on the road, he looked the sweetest with his smile. I took off my sweater only to reveal my black tank hidden.

'If I could be honest with you, I have one thing I'd like to check off my list with you but I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable with me for it?' His voice of consent just sounds magnificent to the ear.

'Can we fuck?' He stopped at a driveway. The silence crept up to us again, leaving the sound of the engine running. The windows of the car was fogged which already suffice the plan enough.

He lets out a soft chuckle and shifts his direction towards me. ''I'm sorry, that was very inappropriate of me. I-' Not allowing him to utter a single word of denial, I kissed him. Through the cold air that was about to hinder every reason to kiss him, I did it long and hard. 

I thought about parting away from his lips but every chance was taken away by his kiss. His mouth was yearning for it, every touch coming from his tongue only formed butterflies inside me but his lips was blazing with magnetic wave. With his soft kisses tracing me from my cheeks, my jaw and slowly drifting itself to my neck. I heard his soft growls underneath my ear, creeping my sanity to its peak.

'Should we switch to the back seat for more space?' He whispered. I shifted seats easily, and so does he. Though his ass was barely getting passed those seat between the break, the way he was frustrated about his ass made my aggravated for more of him. Once he entered the space between us, our lips touched; leaving both of us breathless. 

Unbuttoning his shirt while he fiddle with my nipples through the tank top, sneakily he slid my tank top above my boobs to get a better view. He lowered his face and drown himself nearby it, sucking each flesh hungrily, rubbing the little bud against his tongue. 

Slowly, he traced back his kisses from my neck, my chest until his breath can be felt nearing the flesh between my thighs. Sending shivers down my spine with his light kisses to each thigh while removing my underwear under the hem of the skirt. 

Parting my legs properly to give him access to my vulva. He stroked my clitoris with his slender fingers, teasing the frontal part of my clitoris. Then, something warm was emanating nearby my vulva. The way he motioned his tongue, slipping bits by bits, teasing me enough to make me moan for more. I was at the verge of pleading. 

Gripping his hair as he began his work nearby the vulva, caressing each part with his tongue making me whimper. He danced his way beautifully underneath, licking through the clitoris until a soft ooze came out. I held on to both handlers of the car, his wits was too much for me. 

Through the bittersweet taste, he continued his dive inside the labia. 'Kyungsoo...' I yelled out his name, there was no way anyone could kept themselves repressed under his control. He glared at me. 'It's Professor Kyungsoo... say that again.' He stopped. I gritted my teeth as he dive his tongue through the folds of the labia.

Holding on to his hair, I can feel his tongue thrusting deeper inside my clitoris. I cried out, Professor Kyungsoo, a couple of times. His way of conducting an orchestral piece inside me was working like dopamine being released at every spasm I went through.

Knowing I was about to come, he pulled himself away and placed his fingers as substitute. 'Don't cum until I say so.' He urged. Driving two fingers relentlessly, I was close to going against his request. His intuition seems to knows that I'm nearing my ends, switching from his fingers to his lips. He drew his tongue slowly, inside, curling his tongue through the flesh of the clitoris. Rupturing my nerve system with his request.

'Please, sir... I can't hold it much longer.' Still teasing the vulva.

'Do it.' He said sternly. I released myself to him only to see him smiling, the sweetest coming from the alpha.


	2. kaisoo

Under the starry skies, beneath the silhouette of the clouds covering the figment of the moon. He sat at the bedside of the river, looking at his broken reflection spurred on the water. He can't identify the man he has become but he understood why he went away and travelled under the stars to be side by side with the river. He was a lost cause. A fallen humanity with a lost compass beneath his kind facade.

An opened scar, slowly in time, healing through the rough patches of life. He wanted to run from feeling so small. He wanted to get as far as possible from stumbling over the same reason, over the one he has to read. Day after day, he has to wake up; reading the same compiled thoughts of his. How remorseful he felt, his life is just empty and lonely. He wishes someone would wake up and say something that he'll be guided to a place where no one will have to know or remember his existence, just as much as he couldn't remember those who cared. 

Those who died while he left in a clueless motion, reliving a day of his own; on his own. The way he has never thought about leaving this world while clumping all the unnecessary things of life.

"To whom should I pass my goodbyes to?", he asked the river. He heaved hardly, showing how he has begun his journey, the countless times he woke up in the same momentum. The who am I, where am I. Every syllable seems familiar to him. The fatigued feeling after saying it and walking by his own sticky notes, that tells him whats the day after tomorrow. What will he do in the evening.

Throughout the days he lived, he has always wished to relived the days he went into a memorable moments. He wishes to remember, he wishes to have the ability to surrender and slowly drifting away from those he called home. His memories that goes by a blur, he wishes to fly above the clouds but nothing came up. 

Amidst all the mess he had to go through in life. He remembered the kid that had adored him. That had been living with him, living his best life with him. If only he had remembered, how he wished he could have said something about him, had he not forget. Had the clouds had sheltered him with its blanket maybe he wouldn't drift away in the silence without amhis breathe leaving him. In the river looking at his cascading reflection, all he hoped for was to ask the boy once more. 

"Hyung, is here. Are you doing fine up there?" He heaved a heavy sigh, with tears dwelling in his eyes.

"One day, hyung will be there for you." he grasped the soil tightly in his hands, looking downwards in disappointment only to understand. He has to surround himself with a proper realistic approach but how? How can a man like him properly reorient his own self if nothing in his life is working properly.

Suddenly, a blue light approached him. A faint blue light that came silently with the wind fluttered itself among the particles that are stacked in the atmosphere.

"Hyung, how are you?" the blue light asked. Kyungsoo looked up to see a tall man, to his surprise it was someone familiar to him; close to him. Someone endearing to him. Jongin.

"Jongin-ah!" he heard his lips moving those words, fumbling around his thoughts that can't seem to face the most important person in his world. He wanted to stand but to no avail, his legs gave up on him just as how much he blamed himself over his death.

"Hyung, that's okay. It's not your fault, it never was. I love you, hyung. I love you way too much that I can't see you getting hur-" Jongin's words was cut off by the sudden fog. His light was fading and his words sounded softer. Kyungsoo looked up to see Jongin but all he see is a figment of Jongin's light smiling softly at him.

In his eyes, there was only love and trust. Eyes that yearned for love, that is engrossed in the one he looked forward to for tomorrow. In his endless path to journey more of life. Kyungsoo watched as Jongin's light fade, pieces by pieces of his spark rose to earth's sky and away. 

Brimmed with tears inside his eyes, he cried uncontrollably. His body was shaken, every tears was from the chest pain he repressed. Listening to his voice, one last time broke his darkened and cold heart. It wasn't enough but what can he do when time wasn't his to control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an inspired oneshot from AT (anterograde tomorrow). That fanfic left me dead ma :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was hungry and I thought how great it'd be to write something that was sexy and fitting to someone like kyungsoo lol :3

It was a cold sunday, he was awaken by his stomach grumbling for a certain type of food. he had no clear understanding of what the food was, all he understood was the fact that he needs something to calm his beating heart and racing thoughts. 

He plopped out of his bed with a sour look on his face. He kept questioning the reason he dreamt that green looking bean going down his throat, the way it will slipped through his lips until his esophagus; reminding him of a nostalgic past he had with his yogurt. With heavy steps, kyungsoo walk towards the kitchen leaving him to close the door of his bedroom. Knowing that he is alone in the house just makes it perfect for him to execute his plans. he stood at the counter table captivated by the size of his fridge and what it contains he went to the fridge.

Furrowing his brows, still questioning if he should be taking it today, hoping no one would figure it was him that ate the grapes the boys (kai, sehun and chanyeol) bought yesterday. He opened the fridges door to be left fascinated by the shape of the grape. His smile grew wider as he took the basket of green grape and put it on the sink, to be wash. He prefers his meal clean, almost that's what he'd regularly do when it comes down to his appetite. After cleaning it, he took one grape and put it on his lower vermilion. slowly, his upper lips took over. The space between his lips opening was too small, he had to gather his satiated lust into his intestines sooner or later. with every teeth he had, he bite each of the grapes skin. Gaining aftershocks after a bite due to the flavour running down his esophagus. he found that it was abusive of him to persistently eat the skin in a very ungodly manner, as a greek god he had to bare his powers down and let it dive into his stomach and gather in his small intestines. The more he thinks about it his body became shaky, the soury and sweet taste savoured on his throat, each leaving trails of electrics in his mouth.

Every bite was gold to him, he couldn't help but drown himself in his own luxurious meal. Every sensation just brings his heart racing, making it harder for him to breath. He was fuming for more, every glorious bite just made him crave for more from the grapes on the counter. He found his drive, his fire, the one to lower his control and enabling him to be dominated for once. The way these grapes commands him to have more. Kyungsoo, then understood how much his love for food was satiating and lust only exists between him and his food choices.


End file.
